zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tetra
Hmm picture? In tetra's cabin there is a picture of a lady. can we assume that it is her mother? kindred Should we put down Zelda from spirit tracks in the kindred section? They dont have the same name but since it links to her alternate ego page itd get confusing Oni Link 23:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, Spirit Tracks Zelda is related to WW/PH Tetra. Similar to how all of the Links are related to eachother, regardless of what timeline you use. Tetra ia also Zelda in WW as we all know. I think all Zeldas, Ganons, and Links are related to eachother, and have themselves as kindred. ~Pgans 15:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) navi trackers Or is it Tetra trackers? Im not sure anyway is there any one who knows anything about it that they can add here because she seems to play a large role in it Oni Link 20:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Dazel? I think that is the name in like europe--Phantom Zelda (talk) 03:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Phantom Zelda According to the apparently evil Zeldawiki (nobody seems to like it around here, I'm only mentioning it as it is the first site Google found that has the relevant info) Dazel is Tetra's name in the Italian version of Wind Waker. -Shorty1982 (talk) 03:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :You must not speak of it! The evil must remain nameless. --AuronKaizer ' 04:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) what's wrong with zelda wiki?--Hylian potato (talk) 21:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato What? this dosnt really all seem conected to tetra at all...What r u people talking about?!KF (talk) : use proper grammar. And they are talking about parts of the article, and why certain things should be added or removed. It gets off topic sometimes, but not often and not that far. ~Pgans 14:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Etymology Section Spoilers, spoilers, spoiler This page is full of huge spoilers, Tetra= Zelda. What do you think Mila and Maggie are for...your supposed to think their zelda! There is a spoiler warning Oni Link 21:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) This is random, but Obvious it was way to obvious tha tetra was princess zelda i knew that when i was 6 Sheikah In Zelda WW it states that Tetra had been fighting a group of pirates that had a base the forsaken fortress. Can we safely assume that they are sheikah since their base( forsaken fortress) is covered from head to toe with the sheikah symbol.--Debutante mila (talk) 23:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :No we cannot and actually a lot of people think it is the Gerudo's Fortress from OoT. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Tetra's Mother's Pirates? This article says that Tetra inherited command of the pirates form her mother. I'm not aware of where this comes from and it sounds like it could just be an assumption. It was originally added upon the article's creation by Thai420, who has not been on since '07. Tetra's mother being in command of the pirates is not mentioned on the pirates' page or on the page for Tetra's Mother herself, which furthers my suspicion that this is never confirmed. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :The info is correct and comes from Tetra's figurine description. "Orphaned at a young age, Tetra followed in her mother's footsteps, becoming a pirate and watching after her mother's gang of lovable swabbies." Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Love You know i think that Terta might have a crush on Link. You remember when Link went back to Windfall Island to get bombs, I think why Tetra wanted to hurry back to Outset, and one of the Pirates says that Tetra was worried about more then the treasure, it is presumed that Tetra thought after Link's very funny failure back at the Forsaken Fortress he gave up and returned home. When she noticed Link, she knew that the island was safe for now. 01:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) She thought Link had been killed when he was thrown out of the Forsaken Fortress. --LinkFan, 11:05, September 21, 2011 Well, it's anyone's guess why Tetra, wanted to get to Outset in a hurry, but both opinions are pretty good guesses. 23:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Is there actually a person who likes her ?